Father to Daughter
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Rukia is about to have the full experience of being accepted into the Kurosaki home,Isshin style. And what better way for Isshin to get to know his future daughterinlaw than by having a fatherdaughter day. Leads to IchiRuki, Fatherdaughter fluff
1. Father to Daughter Part I

**Father To Daughter**

**By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Author Note: This story will be divided up into either two or three parts. It depends on how much I write. :p So please enjoy this little bit of Isshin and Rukia fluff.**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, Isshin and Rukia fluff

* * *

**"It's going to be a beautiful day." Isshin Kurosaki talked to himself while sitting near the window that had a wonderful view of the neighborhood. He lifted the light brown tea cup to his lips, and slowly drank the warm liquid. "damn, that's some good tea." Sitting back and closing his eyes, he allowed himself to smirk. Ichigo was becoming quite the man. 

He had watched as Ichigo took his first breath's of life in the hospital not too far away; watched him make his first baby steps; watched as he would confidently proclaim he would protect his mother; watched as his little boy's world crumbled down into sadness; watched as his son would come home with scrapes, cuts, and bruises but not say a word or complain; and watched as his son fell in love with a cute little shinigami. It was all so strange but at the same time comforting. It was hard for a father to watch his son slowly sink into despair and not be able to pull him back. It was hard breaking through to Ichigo's thick skull.

But after Rukia came into Ichigo's life, he easily transitioned from himself beating Ichigo's thick skull to allowing Rukia the pleasure of beating his son around for him. Rukia proved to be far better at it, and Ichigo, Isshin couldn't help but notice, started to become less troubled and depressed. No doubt, little Rukia-Chan had given his son something that he could have never given to him. She had given him hope; She had given him resolve; and most importantly, she had given him something to protect and the means to protect it with.

So it didn't surprise him one bit when Ichigo had finally decided to introduce her to the family. He was elated. It was true. He had always known she resided in his closet upstairs, and he really didn't mind, but wished that Ichigo would introduce her properly. And now that Isshin has seen what she has done to Ichigo, how she had changed him for the better, he couldn't help but be elated and proud to welcome her into the family. After all, he decided, she had became a true Kurosaki the day she decided to give Ichigo her powers and stay with him.

So, it was on this very beautiful day that he had decided to take Rukia with him and have an official father-daughter day. He loved his other two daughters-and there was no man alive or dead that would refute that-but he wanted to also get to know his new daughter. After all, she was destined to be with his son and would one day carry on the family name. It was only right and normal for him to want to spend time with her.

He put down his tea cup, stood up and stretched. It was time to get the day started, and what better way than:

"GOOD MORNING ICHI….ack!" Ichigo's sock clad feet met promptly with Isshin's face.

"What the hell is your problem you old bastard?!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes blazing and fist up and shaking at his father, who sat on the floor crying.

"Oh my son! Why do you treat papa this way? Why do you not love me?" Isshin then begin his bout of strange cries and faces. "Is it that Rukia-Chan has completely taken over your heart that there is no place left for daddy? Oh the misery! Oh the pain!" Ichigo couldn't take much more. He grabbed his insane father and opening the bedroom door, threw him out and slammed it shut with a bang.

Isshin sat in the hallway smirking, but when he saw his sweet little Yuzu glancing sleepily out the door of her bedroom, he couldn't help but pout and whine. "Daddy, what's wrong? What has Ichi-nii done to you this time?"

And as if a radar was placed somewhere between Ichigo and his sisters' room, Ichigo's head popped out the door and answered back. "I didn't do anything to him. The old goat tried to kill me in my sleep!" Then he gave his dad a good scowl and shut the door.

"Ichi-nii is right Yuzu. Dad is just as deceitful as ever. Just look how pitiful he is in the hallway." And as if it were a play and he on stage, Isshin right on cue broke down into a fit of waterfall cries and crawled over hastily to his daughters Yuzu and Karin. About to give them both a pitiful wale and morning hug, his face once again met with sock-clad feet. "Don't you know how to be quiet in the morning! It's Sunday damn it! Can't you allow us girls to sleep! I mean, I don't mind if you beat Ichi-nii around the bush, but don't come after us you old goat!" And once again, just as Karin finished her rant, Ichigo's annoyed face poked out the door, gave them a really good shut-up glare, and slammed it once again.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin stopped to stare for a while at the door. A few minutes passed and Ichigo emerged. He still looked pissed but cautious as he slowly made his way down the stairs for breakfast, every now and then casting backward glances to see if the crazed Isshin would come flying down to meet him.

Karin shrugged and drug her sister away from their deranged father. "Go down stairs goat man. We have to change."

"Karin, stop being so disrespectful. Dad, I'll be down in a minute to cook breakfast." And with a nod, she closed the door on his nose. Isshin sat there on his knees for a while contemplating his next move.

Rukia stirred under the sheets. Did she just hear Ichigo shout? She opened one groggy eye and looked at the clock. Great, 7 a.m. on a Sunday morning and Isshin Kurosaki was just starting the day. Don't get her wrong, she really did like Isshin a lot, but the man sometimes tended to get on her nerves. And he never failed to show up at the most inappropriate times either. She remembered the time her and Ichigo were coming back from Urahara's shoten and Ichigo had decided that he wanted to take her on a different route home. At first, she wondered why, but quit her wondering-and almost all thinking for that matter-when Ichigo decided to hold her hand. It was something that she was getting used to, their little intimate moments, as she liked to call them. She was enjoying their little walk home, which according to Ichigo was the long way around, and was admiring some of the flowers planted in the front yards of homes hoping one day to have a garden and home like this herself, when a blur came screaming down from a tree.

Having good reflexes, both Ichigo and Rukia quickly defended themselves and proceeded to beat the daylights out of the intruder. Or at least Ichigo was as he yelled at her to stay put where she was and that he would handle it. But while Ichigo was distracted, a hand shot up and gave him a great upper-cut to the face, which sent Ichigo sprawling on the ground.

Isshin stood up and glared down at his son. "How dare you Ichigo! To attack your own Papa!" Ichigo, still laying on the ground, got up and glared back. "You damn old goat! You attacked us!"

And as if Ichigo didn't need any more attention from people passing by, Isshin immediately got up and put an arm protectively around Rukia. "How dare you try and take advantage of my third daughter you slime! I can't believe I raised such a perverted son!" And then Isshin proceeded to break into fits of tears while clinging to Rukia.

Thinking back now, it was really quite funny, although if she were to ask Ichigo about it, she was sure he would say otherwise. Old ladies were given him odd looks for weeks. She sighed and decided to get up and dressed. Yuzu would have breakfast soon, and she hated to miss such a good meal.

As she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she found Yuzu just sitting down with Karin, Ichigo and Isshin screaming and teasing each other. She enjoyed this family and to say that they didn't hold a large part of her heart was a lie. In fact, they were taking up quite a bit of space, except for those spaces reserved for her Nii-sama, Renji, and her squad. But looking at them from were she was standing, she wondered on how beautiful they looked. Ichigo probably would have laughed at her if she would have told him this, but it was true. She had always wanted a lively family and home, and even though Isshin might seem to be psycho, there was plenty of love to go around all four of them. She wondered if there was enough for her as well.

"Oi Rukia, you just gonna stand there or you going to come and eat." Ichigo broke through her silent thoughts. She beamed and took her seat next to him and began filling her plate with fruit, bacon, and eggs.

"This is delicious Yuzu. Such a great chef you are." She complimented. Yuzu beamed.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Rukia-nee."

"So what are you brats up to today?" Ichigo asked taking a bite of eggs from his plate.

"I got a soccer game with some friends." Karin stated putting down her chopsticks.

"Well, I was planning on doing some shopping today with some of my friends as well. How about you Ichi-nii, what are you doing today? You and Rukia-nee are going somewhere?"

If any outsider would have heard Yuzu say this and say it so familiar, they would have immediately jumped to the conclusion that this Rukia was either someone very deeply attached to Ichigo or his fiancé/girlfriend, but the question never bothered Ichigo in the slightest. In fact, he was trying to answer her question without said girl next to him becoming upset. "Well, actually, Keigo and Mizuiro invited me to see a movie. Something about it being an all-guys day and spending guy time or something like that. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't mind Rukia coming along or anything…"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished Ichigo would understand that it was okay to go on and have fun with his friends without him having to carry her along like a suitcase. "It's alright Ichigo. You should go and have fun with them. You very seldom see them after all and they're your friends."

"You don't mind."

"Of course not baka." Rukia stated offending. What did he think she was? One of those over-possessive, clingy girlfriends? Hardly not. She herself didn't have anything better to do, but that didn't mean she was going to sit around and wait for him like a lost puppy.

"I actually have nothing to do…"and once these words left her mouth, Isshin immediately jumped on the chance. It came as a surprise to all present at the table when Isshin jumped up and grabbed Rukia's hands in his own.

"My dear little Rukia-Chan, if that is the case, then let daddy be your friend today." Everyone's mouths dropped, except for Rukia who hid her surprise well.

"What the hell?" Ichigo started to get up as well. "Hold on now, if you think I'm going to leave Rukia in your company, you've got another thing coming." Ichigo imagined his dad stealing Rukia and bringing her down to met all of his patients, most of which were ogling old farts who would try to flip up her skirt with their canes and say it was an accident.

"Now Ichigo, what harm do you think would befall my precious third daughter if she were with me. Am I not her papa too now?" Ichigo's mouth opened a little, the girls stared back at their father and then to Rukia to gauge her reaction.

"I would love to spend the day with you Kurosaki-san." Rukia stated. Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was smiling, but it wasn't her made-up smile, it was her genuine one. Maybe for one day, he could allow Rukia to be alone with his dad. Besides, Isshin wasn't all bad, just very loud and show-offish. He figured she'd be well protected with him.

Isshin smiled. "Good then, we can start immediately. I have our whole day planned!" And then came out the map with Isshin pointing to every stop that had a big dot on it. As Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo got up to leave, Ichigo couldn't help but give a good luck pat to Rukia who eyes dropped from her sockets. Good Buddha, have mercy on her!

End Part I


	2. Father to Daughter Part II

**Father to Daughter**

**By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, slight Isshin and Rukia fluff**

**A/N: Just to let you all know. This story is primarily about Isshin wanting to spend some time with Rukia, but it also has some great Isshin twist in it. So keep reading or you'll miss the really good parts. I just have to build up to it. I thought this would have three parts, but I'm starting to see that it might not. Oh well. All of you enjoy.

* * *

**

Isshin smiled. "Good then, we can start immediately. I have our whole day planned!" And then came out the map with Isshin pointing to every stop that had a big dot on it. As Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo got up to leave, Ichigo couldn't help but give a good luck pat to Rukia whose eyes dropped from their sockets. Good Buddha, have mercy on her!

* * *

Isshin and Rukia made their way out of the house and clinic only stopping to lock the door. Soon they were walking for the first dot on the map, the park. Even though Rukia had been to the park plenty of times, she didn't want to tell Isshin this and not ruin his day. 

Once they got to the park, he motioned for her to have a seat next to him. "So Rukia-Chan, what do you think of Kurakura town?"

"I think it's beautiful actually. And everyone here so far has been very nice to me."

"Do you know why I brought you here to the park Rukia-chan?"

"er…no."

"Well, do you see that jungle gym over there? That's the very jungle gym where Ichigo fell down and broke his arm when he was five. The little rascal wanted to be the big man on the playground and decided to climb to the top, but lost his footing and fell." Rukia listened intently to this. Ichigo had never told her he had broken his arm at such a young age. "He cried and cried, poor boy, but with his mommy at his side, it didn't last long. My Masaki was able to put a stop to any ill-humor. She was gifted that way." Rukia stared at the jungle gym and watched the little children trying to climb it. It was quit a feat to climb on such a daring object, but she could easily see an orange-headed five year old, stubborn to the core, attempt to climb it. It was just like Ichigo. Never thinking ahead, but plunging forward.

"I enjoy coming here sometimes by myself. It brings back such great memories." Rukia looked to the man sitting beside her. "We used to have a family picnic almost every Sunday right underneath that tree. Masaki would make the best little deserts, and Ichigo always tried to fit all of it into his mouth. He was such a little pig." Isshin smiled widely and Rukia couldn't help but to ask.

"Do you think it would be okay to have a picnic every once in a while?" Isshin smiled tenderly down at her. "It's been ages since we've had a family picnic, not since my dear wife passed on. For a long time, I don't think Ichigo would even consider having a picnic here in the park. But it's been a long time, and traditions are meant to be kept up. Rukia-Chan, I would enjoy it greatly to have a family picnic once again." _Times change, and so do people Rukia-Chan. Ichigo wouldn't object to a family picnic now._

And so Rukia smiled feeling a bit better now that she had gotten the ball rolling to being comfortable. It was a personal matter, of course, this family picnic, but she couldn't help herself. She kept imagining a beautiful woman with soft brown hair carrying a blanket on one arm, and holding Ichigo's hand in the other while Isshin and his girls raced to the tree with the food. She had never had that, a mother and father to have a picnic with, but then again, she doesn't regret her earlier life with Renji and the boys either.

"Come on Rukia-chan, we have more places to visit." Shaking her out of her thoughts, Rukia got up and walked beside Isshin to their next destination.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You okay there Ichigo? That was a big one. It almost sent me flying across the street." Keigo stated getting close and personal with Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked away.

"Shut up moron." He stated putting his hand to Keigo's face and pushing him back. "It's not like I caught a cold or anything."

"Maybe some lovely lady is speaking about you." That was Mizuiro chiming in his piece. "Could it be the lovely Rukia-san making remarks about her beloved strawberry?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Shut up Mizuiro. Rukia is out with my dad today doing some serious bonding time. I doubt that she would stop to think on me." Although deep down, Ichigo secretly wished that Rukia was having thoughts about him. Because he knew that he sure was, especially after seeing the movie that Keigo just made them go through. In fact, when he got home, he just might take the next step and kiss her. "Ichigo? You thinking naughty thoughts strawberry?" Mizuiro once again came into his thoughts.

"Ohhhhh…I bet they're about the lovely Rukia-san. Oh Ichigo you lucky jerk! To have such a beautiful, small, and lithe woman at your side always. I bet she feels great underneath….ack!" Mizuiro sighed as he watched his angry orange-haired friend strangle his idiotic friend. He laughed to himself. _Ichigo used to never be opened like this. Rukia-san has changed you in ways you'll never know Ichigo.

* * *

_

"Kurakura Arcade and Fun Park!" Isshin shouted giddily. Rukia looked around to make sure that no one was paying them any attention. "Come on Rukia-Chan! We have lots to do here!" And so grabbing Rukia's hand, they ran into the park.

Once in the park, Rukia looked around at all the animated people and squealing children. "Doesn't it look fun Rukia-chan? Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin used to love this fun park to bits. When we would come, we couldn't get them out of here without coaxing them with treats." Rukia smiled at Isshin as he began to run up to a vendor.

"Hey there sir, would you care to throw the ball and hit the pins. You knock them all down for your pretty little daughter there, and she'll win this." And the man pointed to a huge Chappy the Rabbit stuffed toy. Immediately, Rukia pouted and turned to Isshin.

"Kurosaki-san…"

"no, no…it's papa now Rukia-chan." Isshin smiled. Rukia, not wanting the bunny to be lost to any one else immediately complied. Of course, when the word papa first left her lips, it felt strange but at the same time comforting. Her thoughts slowly started to stray to the fact that this was one way of being loved and accepted into the family. What better way to get closer to someone than by calling them by something so loving and familiar.

"Papa.." it rolled off her tongue strangely at first. The word foreign, but she tried it again. "Papa, can I have that stuffed bunny please?"

And how could Isshin refuse such an adorable face. "Of course my daughter! Papa shall win you that Chappy!" And so, the vendor smiled greatly handing Isshin the balls to throw. Stepping back, Isshin flexed his arm, took aim, and threw. To his disappointment and embarrassment, his target was off.

"Oh to bad sir. Would you like to try again?"

And so Isshin, being stubborn for where else would Ichigo get his stubbornness from, quickly gave up another dollar to the vendor for another shot at the bunny. But to his horror, once again his aim was off. In defeat, he turned to his daughter and hugged her while crying. "Daddy is so sorry. I couldn't do it."

Rukia, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the attention they were getting, immediately put up one of her own dollars to take aim at Chappy. "I'll give it a go." And thus, she picked up the ball, took aim, and threw. The ball immediately hitting the middle of the pins. Rukia screamed and jumped up excitedly. "I won! I won! Did you see that! I won! I won Chappy!" And she hugged the stuffed bunny to her chest strongly as Isshin looked on in wonder and amusement. Rukia turned to him and smiled. "Thank you papa." It came out so naturally this time. Isshin couldn't help but fall into another bout of tears and hugged Rukia strongly to him.

"Oh my daughter! Papa loves you a lot!" And thus the people looked on at the strange sight, until a man with a cane and green and white hat approached.

"Can I interest you sir, in a game of my own?" Rukia looked up immediately to the voice. Urahara stood there in all his glory and fan. "I have more Chappy merchandise if you would like." Isshin didn't want to pass this chance up to redeem himself in his third daughter's eyes. He grabbed Rukia's wrist and tugged her towards Urahara's booth.

Rukia couldn't help but keep glancing at Urahara. The man was up to something. She wasn't sure of what yet, but she disregarded the idea the second she stepped up to the booth and saw a Chappy the Rabbit purse. She just had to have it. Isshin seemed to know what she was thinking.

"So Sir, tell me about this game here. What do I need to do to win this rabbit?" Isshin asked.

"Well Sir," Urahara hid behind his fan as he spoke. "All you have to do is hit the little gopher with the mallet. The more hits you get in, the more points you get, which will earn you the prize! Now let's begin!" And then Urahara snapped his fan shut and smiled. Rukia grimaced. What was he up too? Isshin gladly took the mallet from the shop keepers hands. The second the little stuffed gopher popped out of the whole, Isshin started bashing the heck out of the poor machine. Urahara and Rukia gazed in awe at how quickly Isshin dispatched the poor gopher, which was hanging over the edge with its stuffing twisted out, and the poor machine which actually started to smoke from the dents that Isshin had blasted it with.

"Sooooo….where's my prize?!" Isshin smiled gladly.

"You broke my machine." Urahara stated flatly.

"But you told me to dispatch the gopher, and so I did. As you can see sir." Urahara glanced over to the poor piece of stuffing and cloth that was behind Isshin.

"I can see that clearly. Thank you."

Isshin's smile broadened as Urahara sighed and handed to him the Chappy the Rabbit purse that Rukia had been eying. "You see, Papa defeated that evil gopher for his little Rukia-chan. Are you not pleased with papa's efforts?"

Rukia, slack jawed, looked over to the machine once again. She turned back to Isshin, her fake smile plastered on her face. "Thank you Papa! You are surely the best!" And once again Isshin fell on her with pools of tears down his face screaming something about finally being accepted by his little Rukia-chan.

Urahara watched Isshin and Rukia from the corner of his booth. He smiled once again behind his fan. Isshin had told him what he planned to do today on the promise that Urahara made sure that no interruptions, or hollows, would ruin the day's activities. Besides, Isshin had something grand planned as the main event. Urahara couldn't wait to see what that was going to be about. He was almost positive though that it had something to do with Isshin's son and his new daughter. Urahara couldn't wait to see the fireworks tonight, and fireworks were a Kurakura specialty. _Isshin my old friend, you seem so alive today. Has Rukia-chan really made that big of an impact on you and your family?_ Stepping away back into the shadows, Urahara disappeared.

Rukia was happy when they left the fun park. It had been a very fun two hours. After Isshin had so valiantly defeated the evil gopher, they decided to try their hand at putt-putt golf. But after Isshin had lost almost all the balls to the murky water and a snot nosed chubby kid, they decided to call it quits. Or at least Rukia did when Isshin started to growl at the chubby kid for ruining his day with his daughter. Rukia effectively grabbed his shirt collar and drug him out of the park.

So here they were now standing at their next destination. A big purple dot marking them at Kurakura Theatre and Fine Arts Hall.

Isshin immediately looked at his watch and smiled. Everything was running right on time. "Come on Rukia-chan. The show is about to start."

"What show?"

Isshin smiled. "Well, since you hang around Ichigo, I thought that you might have a taste for the arts as he does. The boy just simply adores Shakespeare. So, I thought that you would enjoy a play. Of course, this is just the local theatre group putting the show on, nothing high class like what you would get on Saturday nights. But all the same Rukia-chan, you would love this."

"So what are we going to see?"

"_The Taming of the Shrew."_

Rukia nodded and they both walked in and took their seats. It wasn't long before Rukia became enraptured by Kate, the foul-mouthed shrew that no one wished to marry, and the man who was determined to have her, Petruccio. She couldn't believe how horrible Kate was to her sister and her father. Nor could she believe that Petruccio would want Kate. Of course, Petruccio had his own reason for putting up with the woman. In the end, he had her absolutely subservient.

Rukia stared on for a while thinking about her and Ichigo. When they had first met, they both seemed like Petruccio and Kate. Both at each other's throats. But that was the only connection that she could make between them. Ichigo and she had both grown to understand each other and accept each other for who they were. They were able to form a bond of trust and friendship, and then move on to better things. Rukia blushed. Was she starting to think of Ichigo romantically? It was true. She had lived with him, fought with him, and was always right there with him. They were like paper and glue now. She was enjoying her time with Isshin, but now that she was thinking about it, she was starting to miss Ichigo. She wasn't dependent on him, but she sure did miss seeing his bright hair and hearing his voice. She would never tell him, but she enjoyed hearing his opinions and arguing with him.

Isshin snapped her out of her thoughts. He was smiling at her. "Ne Rukia-chan. What are you thinking about?"

"No..Nothing. It was a really good play. Thank you so much for bringing me here." Rukia got up from her seat and walked out. Isshin stood there for a moment. "What did I say?" He scratched his beard and sighed as he too soon followed after her.


	3. Father to Daughter Part III

**Father to Daughter**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write this thing in the first place. If I owned Bleach, do you think I would be writing fanfic? Oo….oh yeah, I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: I wish to thank all those who have reviewed my story but doesn't have an account for me to PM.**

**LadyJeza07, ichirukifan, the anonymous reviewer, and all those at the IchiRuki LJ community that I've not been able to get back to yet to thank you.**

**I appreciate the time that you all put in to read the story and click the button and review. Thank you. It's much appreciated.**

**Now on to the good stuff………..

* * *

**

"No..Nothing. It was a really good play. Thank you so much for bringing me here." Rukia got up from her seat and walked out. Isshin stood there for a moment. "What did I say?" He scratched his beard and sighed as he too soon followed after her.

* * *

Isshin walked out the main doors of the Fine Art Hall only to find Rukia standing at the bottom of the steps watching the people pass her by. 

"Papa Isshin, may I ask you something?" Rukia didn't even turn around to look at Isshin when she asked him, but instead stared at a young mother and her small child. "Why are you doing this? I thought it was supposed to be a day between you and I, but it is turning out to be more about Ichigo."

Isshin smirked and walked the few steps down to stand beside her. "We are bonding Rukia-chan. We are bonding through our love for Ichigo." Rukia raised her delicate eyebrow; Isshin remained quiet for sometime as he watched the same mother and child Rukia was examining earlier. "I met Masaki when I was going to college to become a great doctor. She was an art student; a creative and energetic soul. I was enthralled by her spirit and by her zest for life." Rukia inclined her head then to look up at Isshin, who in turn nodded his head. They soon started to walk away from their previous spot. "As a doctor, I couldn't have a wild imagination, I was only allowed to see the logic in all life. Masaki changed that. She showed me life through a different pair of glasses, so to speak. Soon after we started dating, I began to act differently. I felt free. It was not long after Masaki and I started dating that she found out she was going to have a baby."

"I believe it was one of the happiest times in my life. I was soon to graduate from med school and go into internship; Masaki, in turn, was soon to graduate from her art school. She wanted to teach art to the children. But I'm afraid that dream got put aside when little Ichigo came into the world. He was such a beautiful baby boy with such bright hair!" Isshin laughed at the memory. When Ichigo was first placed into his arms, he had immediately looked back at Masaki who laughed at his expression. "My Masaki, always the creative one, named him Ichigo."

They remained silent for a while as they passed by a beautiful fountain in the middle of one of the district's many squares. "Not long after Ichigo was born, I was able to save up enough money to get us a small home. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was good enough to met our needs for the time being. While I was away at work, Masaki would stay home with Ichigo and read to him. She would read every book you can imagine to the boy and even allowed him to paint with her. I would often come home to a multi-colored baby Ichigo and a laughing Masaki. That's how our first year was. Just us two falling more and more in love with not only each other, but with Ichigo as well. He was the catalyst that brought both Masaki and I to a greater understanding and a deeper love. We wanted to make it because we never wanted to see our baby boy sad or have a horrible frown on his face."

"A little over a year and a half, I was offered a great proposition to study under one of Karakura's residential doctors. My family would have a better and safer home and a clinic built underneath our dwellings. I studied under that doctor for six months until he passed away leaving to me and my family what is now our home."

Rukia stopped walking and looked up at a smiling Isshin. "You and your wife were very happy weren't you. And you're saying that it's all because of Ichigo. Because if she wouldn't have had Ichigo, you're not sure if you would have stayed together and gotten married like you did."

Isshin smiled down at her. "Masaki changed my boring and logic filled life with humor and creativeness. She took my hand and lead me out of the darkness. Then Ichigo came and I swore to myself that I would never let Masaki go or allow Ichigo to have a frown on his face. Ichigo helped us both to grow up in life and love. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my promise to Masaki or myself. I allowed Ichigo to become very sad. But then you came along Rukia-chan."

Rukia looked up at him, realization in her violet orbs. "Isshin, I don't…..argh!"

"Then don't say anything at all my third daughter! Papa shall always love you!!" Isshin grabbed Rukia into a tight bear hug and squeezed her to him. "Oh! My beloved third daughter!" By this time, people were giving them odd stares. Rukia was not only turning red from embarrassment but also from loss of oxygen. "Papa…please… let… me go. I can't …breathe."

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you old goat!" A shoe imprint was left on Isshin's face as he gazed up from the ground at the previous topic of discussion.

"Ichigo! My sweet son!" Isshin stood up immediately and opened his arms as if he was going to give Ichigo a great hug, but instead ended up behind Ichigo and put him into a head lock. "Papa is happy to see you. You lousy son of mine, to attack your own father. In broad daylight none the least. Such love! Such love!"

Mizuiro and Keigo slowly backed away from the scene as people were starting to gather around the fiasco. Rukia stood up and watched both Ichigo and Isshin start to scream at each other.

"Kuchiki-san, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Rukia looked over to Mizuiro who smiled and walked up to her.

"Mizuiro-kun, hello."

"Hello! Kuchiki-san!" Keigo happily turned towards her, his arms spread eagle, and raced towards her.

"Asano-kun, hello to you too." And just as Keigo neared Rukia, a foot shot out and he feel face first onto the hard concrete below. "Oh my Asano-kun, are you alright?"

"Why yes Kuchiki-san, thank you." Keigo's painful face was only able to look up at Rukia to give her the reply before falling back down to the cement.

Mizuiro rolled his eyes at his friend. "So Kuchiki-san, how was your day? Ichigo had told us that his father wished to have a day with you." Rukia liked Mizuiro. He always seemed to be the gentlemen out of the bunch, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, and the obvious evil smile on his face, made Rukia rethink her reply.

"It was fun. Kurosaki-san is a real nice guy." Rukia intentionally went back to formals, but was quite taken back by Isshin when he suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"My Rukia-chan! How could you!? After the lovely day we had together!" He sobbed into his arm. "We went to the park and even watched Shakespeare together. I even won you all those lovely Chappy items. You were calling me papa and now you don't want too. Are you ashamed of me my third daughter?" Rukia could see Ichigo's stunned face from the side and Mizuiro's slick I've-got-you-now look.

"No! No Issh….er…Papa. Don't be so upset. I meant not to hurt you." And Ichigo grimaced as Rukia put on one of her own shows. People standing around the crowd gave an 'awww' sound as Rukia allowed a tear to drop from her eyes. Isshin immediately enveloped her in a hug. "Let's go home now Papa. I think we've had a good enough day."

Ichigo let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in until his dad and Rukia started off for home. "Your family Ichigo, is one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

"Yeah they are." Ichigo stated watching Rukia walk further away. "I'm not expecting to hear any rumors at school tomorrow Mizuiro." Mizuiro blinked and then smiled. "Why would you think I would do that Ichigo?" Keigo muttered something while still on the ground. Ichigo sighed.

"Well then guys, it was fun. But I guess I had better head on home."

"Alright Ichigo, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Mizuiro waved goodbye to Ichigo, and started to walk off. Keigo soon shot up from his spot on the ground. "Wait for me Mizuiro!"

* * *

Ichigo walked into the living area only to find his dad crying on Yuzu's shoulder while Karin glared down at him. Ichigo just walked by them not interested in what the old man did this time, instead, he was more interested in what the old man had said to a raven-haired midget who was in his room reading manga. 

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo closed the door behind him and pulled up his computer chair to the bed. "How was your day?"

Rukia slowly closed the manga but didn't look at him. "It was fun. Your dad took me to the park and showed me the jungle gym where you broke your arm." Ichigo was silent as he listened. "Then he took me to the Kurakura Fun Park. He won me that Chappy over there." Ichigo looked at the looming bunny in the corner of his room and grimaced. That thing was scary enough to give even him nightmares and scare off the hollows. "He told me how much you and your little sisters enjoyed the amusement park. Urahara was there. I don't know why though."

"What else did you guys do?" He was now curious to know everything. That his dad would even take Rukia to those specific places was shocking. His dad hadn't been to the fun or Art hall since his mother passed.

"We went to see _The Taming of the Shrew_. It was really good. I enjoyed Kate and Petruccio." Rukia then looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "Do you think that we can go back and watch another one of Shakespeare's plays?"

Ichigo blushed a little at the intimate way that she mentioned _we_. His head bowed slightly. "Of course we can midget."

"Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo looked up at her through his bangs. "You know, your father said it would be okay to have a picnic."

"Oh he did? Have you decided when you wanted to do this?" Ichigo's interested voice and slight smile made Rukia look up.

She stared at Ichigo. She didn't see any hurt or anger in his eyes; she didn't even feel him tense up at the mention. "You mean, it's okay to have a picnic. You don't mind at all? I know it's something that you, your mom, and family did a lot."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm positive Rukia. It's been a long time since we've had a family outing like that. In fact, I'm surprised you even know about it. I guess dad did lots of talking."

"Yes, he did a lot of talking about you."

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes. "You never told me some of those things Ichigo. I found them to be wonderful and warm." Ichigo blushed and put his head down.

"I didn't think you would care about things like that."

"Why wouldn't I care? Those very things, as little as they are, is what has made you, you. I'm glad Ichigo, that I've met you." Rukia smiled tenderly down at Ichigo's bowed head. She did well to suppress her laugh and the sudden urge to kiss her now red-like-strawberry Ichigo. "Say Ichigo, you wouldn't mind telling me why no man wanted to dig deeper into the heart of Kate, the poor shrew?"

Rukia asked thinking to give Ichigo time to recover from his state. This was something that she was looking forward to her whole day, ever since Kurakura park. She wanted his opinion, wanted to hear his voice. And as Ichigo started the debate on that Kate was such a horrible person to any man, even her own father, that all men were wary of her, did the thought that she also learned about Isshin come barging into her mind. Isshin wasn't just the crazy fool he pretended to be. He was much more than that. She was glad that she had gotten to know him. By knowing Isshin, she felt she had gotten to know Ichigo a lot more. But these thoughts were quickly forgotten once Ichigo stated that she and Kate were almost the same and it was no wonder that their bitchy-highnesses never were married off. In fact, it would be a blessing if Byakuya could find someone willing enough to even take her hand. Rukia responded by giving him a swift kick to the jaw followed by much screaming and arguing.

* * *

"My, My Isshin. What a day no? Was this your plan from the beginning? To not only get to know her, but to make little Rukia-chan realize her feelings?" Urahara asked as he and his old friend sat on the roof of Isshin's home and listened to the ruckus coming from Ichigo's room. 

"Why of course it was Urahara. But Rukia-chan is quite astute and figured it out towards the end. I believe it was the Shakespearian play. She looked so lonely towards the end of it."

"Did you tell her about Masaki?" Urahara took a sip from his sake cup.

"Of course I did. I believe she figured out what I was getting at towards the end though. She is just like her. She has that energy and zest for life that Masaki had. And she did the one thing I could never do." Isshin smiled while Urahara looked at him from the brim of his hat. "She made Ichigo see the world through different glasses, made him free, and she made him smile."

Urahara bowed his head down for a while and then brought up his sake cup. "Cheers to both Ichigo-san and Rukia-chan. May they both have a prosperous life."

Isshin and Urahara tapped their cups and sipped. Isshin smiled and closed his eyes. He was happy he was able to get to know the woman who had taken his son's heart, just like the woman who had stolen his so many years ago.

* * *

End Part III-----Story Completed! XD 

A/N: Congratulations! All of you have just finished reading my second completed multi-chaptered fanfic! XD I want to thank you all for taking the time to review and for taking the time to read this story. At first, I wasn't satisfied with how it was going, but now that I read throug it all, I do like it. I worked hard on this last chapter to have everything come together and make sense. I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And I know I said that this may turn out to be more than three parts, but I surprised myself. It turned out to be three parts.

I hope some of you weren't disappointed with the ending of not having Ichigo and Rukia kiss. I had thought about it, and decided to hold off on it considering that it just doesn't seem like them to just all of a sudden up and kiss. I think I'll save that for another upcoming story. I don't know yet if I want that story to be connected to this one or not. It depends. So just letting you know. :)

Okay then, take care and have a happy holiday season if I don't post up another story before then to tell ya that.

Later

Nova


End file.
